


Bad Movies and Cheap Hair Grease

by Hasana_chan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, Dubcon Kissing, Humanstuck, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasana_chan/pseuds/Hasana_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is John Egbert and the only thing you know about this guy is that he's Karkat's big brother's best friend... And he's trying to get a date with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For a starter, I’m just gonna tell you their ages right away. John and Karkat are 16, Kankri is 19 and Cronus is 20. Idk if later on there’ll be smut; if there is I will add it to the warnings. Anyway, enjoy~

You didn’t know him. He was here ‘cause he was visiting your friend’s big brother, but had you ever seen him before? Not quite. And yet here he was, looking at you in  _that_ sort of way and trying a little too hard to make a conversation. 

“I play guitar you know?” he said, raising an eyebrow and taking a cheeto to his mouth. 

“Uh huh.” You responded, showing clearly that you were not interested at all. 

“I’m actually really good at it. I’d like to show you some time.” He said as he chewed the cheeto and swallowed it. Show you some time?  _Show you some time?_  Dude, you didn’t even know this guy’s name! 

“Right.” You responded looking away and taking a peek up the staircase. Where the hell was Karkat? And his brother? Why were they taking so long? 

“You know? You’re pretty swell. I like you.” He said and his words managed to drag your attention to him against your wishes. You stared at him, uninterested and annoyed, but he seemed to overlook that expression completely. He stared back at you with what he deemed a seductive smile, resting his chin on the palm of his hand. 

“What’s your name again?” he asked you. 

“It’s John.” You said and turned away to the staircase again. You were debating getting up and going to the bathroom or something. 

“Johnny boy…” he said with a little chuckle and you huffed, trying your best to ignore him, “Will you let me take you out sometime?”

“Dude, I don’t even know your name.” You finally said wrinkling your nose and glaring at him. 

“Well, why don’t you ask me?” he said and chuckled again, like, how did you not think of something so obvious? “It’s Cronus.” 

“Yes, well, I didn’t actually _care_  about it. I was just saying that we don’t know each other at all.” 

“That’s why we should go out some time! To get to know each other.” 

Was this guy for real? Like  _for fucking real?_  

You sighed growling a bit and rolled your eyes. Now you weren’t even bothering trying to hide how annoyed you felt. 

“What do ya say, chief?”

“If I say okay, will you stop talking to me?” you said frowning and grabbing a cheeto and munching on it angrily. 

“Deal.” He said with the biggest, dorkiest smile you’ve ever seen. 

“Ok,  _fine!_ ” you said and his smile widened. 

“Awesome.” 

Lucky for you, Karkat and Kankri came back to the living room, arguing over losing a movie they wanted to watch. Apparently Karkat had lent it and never got it back. 

The Cronus guy, true to his word, stopped talking to you again. You guys ended up watching another movie, which was kind of okay, one of Karkat’s rom-coms. That guy just sat next to Kankri the whole time, bringing him close and embracing him like a lover would. You glanced at them a few times and wondered if they were dating. Was that asshole seriously hitting on you while his boyfriend was away? It was bugging you, making you feel sort of gross. 

When the first movie was over, Karkat pointed out that they had run out of chips and cheetos and stood up to get some more from the kitchen. You immediately offered yourself to help him, just to get a moment alone with him. 

“Hey Karkat, can I ask you something?” you asked him with a low voice, turning to make sure Kankri or Cronus weren’t coming over. 

“What?” he asked as he opened a new bag of Cheetos and emptied it on the bowl. 

“Are your, um… your brother and his friend dating?” 

“No, they’re not.  _Mr. Douchebag_  has asked Kankri out several times, but Kankri doesn’t want to date him. He just sees him as his best friend ‘cause they’re literally the only ones who stand each other.” 

You mmmed softly and turned to look at the kitchen door once more. 

“Why do you ask?” you heard Karkat ask you and you turned to him again.

“Oh, I was just curious ‘cause I see them so… _close_  to each other.” 

“Yea, Ampora does that.” He said wrinkling his nose and throwing the bag away to the trash, “I honestly don’t know why Kankri allows it, though. Kankri doesn’t like people touching him, but he seems to let Ampora do as he pleases. Maybe he’s tired of telling him to get off.” 

You mmmed again, and Karkat took the bowl from the counter, starting to walk towards the door. 

“Don’t mind them. If they bug you just ignore their fucking asses.” He said to you before heading back to the living room. 

It wasn’t exactly bugging you, you just wanted to make sure. 

Now that Karkat eased your mind a bit, you were able to enjoy the second movie Kankri had prepared, or at least the beginning of it. It was all good until you started to notice, out of the corner of your eye, that Cronus kept glancing at you. This guy, seriously! You wondered if the whole embracing Kankri thing was to call your attention, like to try to make you jealous or something.  If that was the case, he needed to stop.

It was making you so awkward to the point that, as soon as the movie was over, you stood up quickly and looked at your watch. 

“Oh boy, I should leave now.” You said pretending to sound worried, “Dad will be mad if I don’t get home right now.” 

“It’s 9 pm, Egbert, it’s not like you’re arriving at 2 am.” Karkat growled at you, but it was quickly followed by his brother’s voice. 

“Now Karkat. Your friend has to respect the rules implied by his father,” he said and you were sort of glad, “If his father told him to get home early, he _must_  obey without excuses as he is, still, underage.” 

You forced a little smile and nodded. That made you feel like a fucking brat, and you were 16 years old, for Christ’s sake. But ok, whatever. 

“Exactly!” you said and Kankri turned to look at you. 

“But I’m afraid I can’t keep myself from expressing my concern. How do you plan to get home, exactly?” 

You felt your blood drain to your feet and before you could even separate your lips to reply, the guy behind Kankri traced a wide smile on his face and hurried to talk. 

“I could take him.” 

“No, no! It’s fine,” you hurried to say as well, “I-I’ll take the subway.” 

Kankri raised an eyebrow and shook his head. 

“No. Absolutely _not_. Out of the question.” He said standing up and crossing his arms over his chest, “I will not allow a minor like you to take the subway at this hour.” 

“Kankri, for fuck’s sake!” Karkat interrupted him upset, “John is not fucking 5 years old, he can take the fucking subway as late as he wants!” 

“ _Swearing_ , Karkat.” Kankri immediately scolded him and turned to look at you. “And I don’t care how old you are, taking the subway after sunset is dangerous.” 

Your jaw dropped a bit and you were trying to think of something to say quickly, but the red-sweater boy turned to look at his friend and placed his hands gently on his chest. 

“Are you sure you can take him?” he asked with a much sweeter tone, fixing his jacket a bit for him. 

“ _Tch_ , of course.” The greaser-looking guy responded while shrugging with a confident smile, “I don’t mind how far we have to go.” 

“Good, thanks.” Kankri said and you sighed, rolling your eyes a bit. 

“There’s really no need…” you insisted but Kankri turned to you and shushed you right away. 

“No more talking, you have to go. Cronus will take you home.” 


	2. Chapter 2

You weren’t sure you wanted this to happen. It wasn’t only letting an annoying guy take you home now, but also hopping on to what could only end up in your _death_.  

You stared at the motorcycle parked outside the Vantas house like it was some sort of torture device. Was this really a good idea?  _Really?_  Did Kankri really think this was safer than taking the subway? 

“Put this on.” You heard the guy’s voice as he handed you a helmet. You swallowed hard and put it on without a question, trying to make sure it was well adjusted. 

He got on the motorcycle first and then you sat behind him hesitantly. 

“Wait!” Kankri said when he was about to run the engine, “Aren’t you going to use a helmet?” 

“That’s the only one I have,” Cronus said pointing at you and then smirked, “I didn’t know I was gonna take a babe home tonight.” 

You could feel your cheeks and ears getting hot, maybe out of anger or maybe out of embarrassment, but you sure were glad you were wearing that helmet right now. 

“Let me see if we have one that we could lend you.” Kankri said and hurried back to the house. 

“They’ll be fine!” Karkat shouted at him but he was ignored, so he just growled and stomped after Kankri into the house as well. 

You gulped softly as you were left alone with the guy and you noticed that he took this moment to pull out of his jacket a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

“I would offer you one but you’re too young.” He said as he took a cigarette to his mouth and lit it. 

“Not young enough to keep you from hitting on me, though.” You responded raising your eyebrow as much as the helmet allowed and he laughed. 

“Hey, what are 4 years?” he said while putting the pack and the lighter back in his jacket, “You’re old enough to love but not old enough to smoke.”

You rolled your eyes and sighed, but lucky for you Kankri and Karkat returned almost right away, Kankri with a worn out helmet in his hands. 

“This is my dad’s so take care of it. And take care of yourself.” He said as he handed the helmet to Cronus. 

“I will, thanks, babe.” He responded, removing the cigarette from his lips and put on the helmet. Kankri gasped a bit and crossed his arms over his chest, seeming a little upset. 

“Cronus.” He said in a scolding tone. 

“I know, I’m sorry.” The guy said right away in a less cheerful tone and handed the barely smoked cigarette to Kankri, “Can you put this out for me?” 

Kankri took the cigarette like it as the filthiest thing in the world and Cronus ran the engine, making his motorcycle purr like an enormous cat. 

“Take care,” Kankri said again, now turning to look at both of you, “and don’t go too fast.” 

“I won’t, I promise.” Cronus said and you turned to look at your friend. 

“See you, Karkat.” You said to him in a gloomy tone and he nodded. 

“Bye, Egbert.” Was all he said. Then, holding Cronus’ waist tightly, you closed your eyes, praying to the spirit of your Nanna to protect you. 

\- - -

Cronus wasn’t really speeding up much but your heart sure was. It was the first time you ever hopped on a motorcycle with someone and it was a lot more thrilling than you expected it to be. You didn’t even care if it was _his_  anymore, you took every chance you had at every traffic light to scoot closer to him and hold him tighter. 

Most of the trip you had your eyes closed. Opening them and seeing the lights and cars flying by would only make your heart pound harder in your chest. You were breathing quite heavily already, and the scent you were getting from this whole experience was so peculiar; it smelled like leather, cigarettes and cologne mixed with gasoline. 

It was scary, scary as could be… but you hated to admit that at the same time it was somehow charming. Like riding a wild roller coaster. The adrenaline pumping through your veins felt almost  _amazing_.

The trip home wasn’t actually long, or at least you didn’t feel it that way. Before you knew it, Cronus started to slow down in what you thought was another traffic light. 

“Is it here?” he asked and you opened your eyes slowly only to see your house next to you. 

“Yeah!” you said raising your eyebrows surprised and he turned off the engine, pushing down the pedal to keep the motorcycle from falling. 

You slowly let go of him and then both of you took off your helmets.  He quickly pulled out his comb to fix his hair, and while he was doing that you started to get down from the motorcycle. It was a little hard since you were shaking a bit, but you managed to slide off and take a deep breath. 

“Well, um… thanks for bringing me.” You considered polite to say, turning to look at him for a bit and handing him the helmet, “See ya.” 

You turned around and started walking to your house, feeling your legs tremble like jelly, but you were only half way there when you heard his voice calling you. 

“Hey Johnny.” He said and you turned around, wondering what he wanted now. Maybe you forgot something?  _No._  

Before your brain could even process it, his hand slipped behind your head and his lips pressed hard against yours. You opened your eyes really widely, trying to make any sense of what was happening. When the fuck did he get down from his motorcycle?! How the fuck did he reach you so fast?! 

You both took a deep breath through the nose as his other arm surrounded your waist and pulled you closer. His head tilted a bit and you felt his lips smearing over yours, wishing to make the kiss a bit deeper. You accidentally let out a tiny uncomfortable moan and he responded to it with a moan as well, pressing harder against your lips while making the kiss more passionate. 

Your heart didn’t even get the chance to go back to its normal pace when it was already beating like crazy again. It was making you feel lightheaded.  _So lightheaded._  

After a bit your eyes finally closed and you melted into the kiss, responding to it, clinging to his leather jacket like the only other choice was falling down. His mouth tasted like tobacco with a faint taste of cheetos, and it was so gross but so good at the same time. 

You didn’t know how long the kiss lasted, but at one point it didn’t feel like he was going to pull away any time soon. He just kept tilting his head sideways, sucking on your lips and running his tongue over them, as if he wanted to enter your mouth and have a taste of you. In the end you did let him run his tongue over yours a bit and it sent a nice tingle up your spine. 

It was just becoming a little too much for you when he finally pulled away with both of you panting. You both looked at each other and he smiled and chuckled a bit and you felt like you were about to pass out. 

“We have a date,” he told you with a smooth voice, “Don’t forget.”  

The moment he let go off you, your brain had to send signals to your legs to make them respond before you’d collapse. You saw him turn away, smirking one last time at you before walking to his motorcycle, securing the extra helmet on the back part, and hoping on it to drive away fast. 

Then you stood there outside of your house in the silence of the night for a while, trying make yourself react after this whole experience. You hadn’t notice until now that your face was completely hot up until your ears. 

_What the hell just happened?_

You were slowly turning back to your senses, when you suddenly realized something that made your face feel even hotter and your stomach twist. 

That had been your first kiss… 

_MOTHER FUCKER!_


	3. Chapter 3

As you made your way into the house, you were only praying to the Lord that none of your neighbors saw that, or even worse, your dad. 

“Dad?” you asked, entering the house stealthily and looking around.  All the lights were off, including the kitchen, so that meant he wasn’t near the front windows. Good. 

“Dad, I’m home!” you called him again and waited for a response as you closed the door behind you. There was none. 

Now you were starting to get worried that he’d suddenly jump out of nowhere to smoosh a cake on your face. You couldn’t have that right now. 

“Dad, ok, it’s not funny. Come out!” you said slowly making your way to the stairs to go up to your room. There still wasn’t any response. Now this was weird. You proceeded cautiously until you reached the upper floor. 

“Dad?” you asked one last time, peeking at his corridor and noticed that his door was partially open, which was  _very_ unusual. 

 _‘It’s a trap…’_  was your first thought, but you still made your way to it to see what was going on. You were surprised to see your dad lying on his bed, one sock in his hand and the other still on his foot. He was completely asleep; probably he had just got back from work and flopped on his bed. Aside from his sock, only his tie was undone, other than that he was completely dressed.  You sighed relieved and wondered for a second what you should do. In the end, you decided to just turn his light off and close the door. There was no need to wake him up; he’d eventually notice that you were home now. 

You headed to you room and closed the door. You didn’t even turn on your ceiling light; you just flopped on your bed. The streetlight coming from the window was enough to make everything in your room visible enough. 

You stared at the ceiling thinking for a moment about everything. It all just happened so goddamn quickly. You had your first kiss with a guy you just met, and you didn’t even really like him. Why didn’t you stop him when he started kissing you?  _Why the hell_  did you respond to the kiss? I mean, you weren’t even _into_  guys, so what the hell, Egbert? 

You felt your face getting hot again and you frowned, taking your glasses off and leaving them on the floor next to your bed. You rolled over and buried your face in the pillow, just letting things sink in for a while. 

 _You just had your first kiss… with a guy you don’t even know._  A guy that the first impression you had of him was that he was annoying as fuck. One of those guys that try too hard to hit on people but are actually terrible at it. You just had your first kiss with that kind of guy… 

You pulled your head up and sighed deeply as you were also running out of air. 

Well…  _whatever_. What’s done is done and there was nothing you could do about it. It wasn’t even like you were saving your first kiss for someone special. You just didn’t think it would be like  _this_. But nevermind. It had been a long night and the best you could do for now was forget about it.  _This night never happened._  

You stood up and walked over to the bathroom to brush your teeth. While squeezing the toothpaste on your brush you glanced at yourself in the mirror and noticed your lips a bit swollen and red. Your reflection blushed and you frowned, looking away immediately and started brushing your teeth fast. Then you headed back to your room and locked the door this time, why? Who knows, you just did. You took off your shirt and your jeans and flopped back on the bed, leaving your socks and your boxers on. It still was quite early but you weren’t going to wait until midnight for the day to be over. You were going to end it now. 

\- - -  

It was around noon when the sound of the doorbell woke you up from your deep slumber. Your eyelids opened heavily and the world was blurrier and brighter than usual. You squinted your eyes a bit, squirming a bit in your bed feeling still as heavy as a block when the doorbell rang again.  _And again_. 

“I’m coming, I’m coming…” you mumbled to yourself as your rolled out of bed, and reached down to put your glasses on. You stumbled a bit, your feet were still tangled in the sheets but you slipped free of them, leaving one sock behind, you made your way to open your door. You were half way out when you realized you were only in your boxers, and with a low  _“oh shit…”_  you went back to put a shirt on quick while the doorbell rang again. 

“I’m coming!… ” You said this time a little louder as you started walking down the stairs, running a hand into your hair to try to fix it a bit. You yawned, still feeling quite dizzy, and you hurried to open the main door. 

“ _Oh God_ , aren’t you the cutest babe in the world?”  

That voice was finally a slap in the face to wake you up completely, and seeing him standing there, with his arms crossed and a smug face, made your heart jump and your face instantly turned red. 

“W-What the hell are you doing here?!” you asked alarmed, taking shelter behind the door as you remembered you didn’t have any pants on. 

Him again?! What was he doing there?! How did-oh wait… Of course…  _He knew where you lived now._

“I forgot to ask your number last night, so I figured I’d stop by.” He responded, shrugging and smiling wider. His eyes ran a bit over the visible part of your body there, but you didn’t notice ‘cause only then you decided to take a hand to rub you eyes. 

“Why would I give you my number?” you asked with a sore, unhappy voice before pushing your glasses up your nose and glaring up at him. 

“So I could call you, babe! Or hit you up with a message…” 

“Ok, stop calling me ‘babe’, okay?” you interrupted him frowning more, “I’m not your boyfriend.”  

“…But you could be.” He said smirking more and winked at you. 

You rolled your eyes and growled, hitting your forehead with the palm of your hand. 

“We have a date ahead, remember?” he kept talking and you didn’t think you could hold it back anymore. 

“Listen, dude,” you said looking up at him again and coming out of your shelter behind the door to walk towards him, “I just said  _yes_  so you could leave me alone, but I don’t want to have a date with you! I-I don’t even know you and you frikkin’ stole my first kiss!…” 

“Your first kiss?” he interrupted you this time, raising his eyebrows and you could almost see a spark in his eyes, “That was your first kiss? Man, you were really good for being your first time! You’re a natural.” 

Your face and ears got completely hot and you shook your head, feeling your heart beating faster just for remembering it. 

“Y-You’re missing the point here!” you growled and looked away feeling a tad bit nervous, “I don’t want to have a date with you! I want you to leave me alone!” 

You peeked at him and finally his stupid smirk disappeared. You weren’t sure if he was hurt but he definitely didn’t have his smug attitude anymore. 

“Aw, come on, chief…” he said and you noticed a bit less confidence in his voice, “Just give me a chance. I promise I’m pretty swell once you get to know me, and you look like a pretty cool cat too. Just let me take you out somewhere, get to know each other…” 

You stared at him for a bit in silence, but then you frowned and shook your head. 

 “No.” you said a bit more calmly and took a step back into the house, “No, I want you to leave me alone, ok? Now go away…” 

And without saying further you closed the door, you didn’t even let him say anything else. You stood back a bit, waiting for maybe a knock on the door or the doorbell to ring again, but there was none. Just a few seconds after, you heard the engine of his motorcycle running and the screeching of the tires on the ground as he drove away fast. You knew he was gone now, but you still opened the door again just to see him leave. 


	4. Chapter 4

For the next couple of weeks you expected Cronus to appear on your yard and ring your doorbell again, but he never did. That made you feel…  _weird_. It should’ve made you feel glad, but instead you were feeling rather uneasy… 

Could it be that you liked the attention he was giving you? 

Even if you said you didn’t want anything to do with him, you couldn’t just get him out of your head. Especially at night, when in the silence of your room your mind kept bringing back the memory of the night he kissed you. That had been wrong, you knew that had been wrong, but still… even if you tried your best to forget it, it would make your body feel all tingly and you even caught yourself palming between your thighs to it a couple of times. You didn’t expect your first kiss to be like that, but you had to admit it was good. _It was fucking good._ It was wild, it was passionate, it was reckless, maybe even forbidden, and it was just  _oh-so-fucking-good._

Out of your throat escaped a moan to which you had to cover your mouth immediately to keep yourself quiet. You didn’t want your dad to hear you, even if it was really late and he was probably deeply asleep. 

“Fuck…” You whispered removing the hand from your mouth and letting it rest on your chest. You could feel your heart beating fast while your breathing was a bit more agitated than usual. 

You knew what you were doing was wrong but you couldn’t help yourself. After three weeks you finally admitted that you liked making out with him. You didn’t care if he was a guy, you didn’t care if he was annoying, you liked it and you were secretly wishing it had gone further than that. You wished he had pinned you against the wall, made out with you in the wildest way possible and just start touching your body right there, outside, where everyone could see. How lewd of you, Egbert, how fucking  _lewd_. 

But these were the thoughts to which you kept getting off to for a while. It was your private place in your mind; no one had to know right? You didn’t even tell your friends, or Karkat for the matter, about what happened. Dave would still bug you about getting you a girlfriend to finally take away your ‘lip’s virginity’, but you would just laugh and change the subject. 

Almost three months passed and you honestly forgot about it after a while. Maybe at some point your regretted rejecting Cronus, but it was mostly while you were jerking off. You would take back your own thoughts after you were done, and eventually you found new things to spank it to. 

It just came back to you like a slap on the face the day Karkat invited you to his home again to watch a new movie he got. He opened the door and let you in and when you walked to the living room, the first thing your eyes saw was  _him_. And he looked back at you and your eyes met. Your heart took a tumble and you looked away fast, feeling your face getting really hot. 

“Kankri, we wanna watch a movie.” You heard Karkat say to his brother and you looked back to the living room. Cronus was lying on the couch with Kankri resting on his chest, partially covered by a blanket while the shorter guy was munching on some popcorn. 

“That’s too bad…” Kankri responded eating another puff of popcorn. You noticed they were watching a movie themselves with the lights off. 

“Kankri!” Karkat insisted while your eyes returned to the couple on the couch. You weren’t feeling jealous, now were you? 

Your eyes rose a bit and once again they met with Cronus’. He had been staring at you the whole time, but now that you both were looking at each other, his eyes moved down and then he looked away to the TV, running a hand to fix the side of his slicked back hair. 

“What?” Kankri replied looking at Karkat, “We’re using the TV, go watch the movie in your room.” 

“You’ve been using the fucking TV all day! Let us watch it here!” Karkat started raising his voice and it took your attention away from Cronus. 

“Karkat, shut up and go watch the movie in your room.” 

“Kankri, your fucking TV is a lot bigger than mine! Keep watching your stupid movie in your room and let us use this one!”  Karkat’s voice kept rising to the point of screaming and you were worried that they’d start fighting now. 

Kankri frowned deeply, pushing the blanket off and stood up. 

“Ok, first of all, do  _not_  talk to me like that!” he said pointing at Karkat with his finger menacingly, “Second of all,  _enough_ with the swearing or I’m gonna tell dad! Just go watch your goddamn movie to your room!” 

Before Karkat could reply to this you decided to interfere. 

“Guys, guys, guys, guys!” you said loudly jumping between them and spreading your arms out to keep them apart, “H-how about we make this a movie night! Like the other day, remember? We could finish watching Kankri’s movie and then we’ll watch yours, Karkat, how does that sound?” you turned to look at your friend while saying this with begging eyes. 

This time both Karkat and Kankri quieted down, and you swallowed, waiting for something to happen. 

“Sounds good to me.” Said Cronus’ voice from the couch and you glanced at him. You almost forgot he was there but you were glad he was supporting your idea, for whatever reason. You couldn’t help offering him a little quirk of your lips. 

Finally Karkat sighed and moved back. 

“Ok, whatever.” He said and you smiled back at him. 

“Good! Go get your movie then, Karkat. And bring an extra blanket!” You winked at him playfully and he rolled his eyes, sighing. He just couldn’t stay mad while having you around. He left his backpack on the ground and hurried upstairs, then you heard Kankri sighing as well and you turned to look at him. 

“Very well…” he said seeming more calm and looking at the table in the center of the living room, “I guess we’ll need more popcorn then. I will make more.” 

He leaned down to grab the bowl and turned to look at Cronus. 

“Would you like another drink?” 

Cronus looked up at him and smiled. 

“Yes, please.” He said and Kankri nodded, taking Cronus’ empty can of cherry coke and walked over to the kitchen. 

Cronus paused the movie and it was all so quiet now. Only then you noticed you were left alone with him again and your heart accelerated its pace a bit. 

“Nice save there.” You heard him say and turned to him. He was smiling at you. 

“Yeah, I’m glad…” you said trying to smile back at him but you couldn’t keep looking at him for long, “…I’m glad I could keep them from fighting…” 

Cronus nodded and you two fell in silence for a bit. You gulped, starting to feel nervous and looked around trying to find something to entertain yourself with. 

“How are you?” he broke the silence and your insides jumped a bit.

“Ah… I’m fine.” You said turning to look at him and nodded. He nodded back. 

“Good.” He said and you nodded again. Now this time he stopped smiling and looked away, growing quiet. 

“It’s uh…” you hurried to say to drag his attention again, trying to make things less awkward for you both, “It’s been a while, huh?” 

He stared at you for a bit and then nodded again. 

“Yeah, it’s been a while.” 

You nodded again and bit your lower lip, trying to think of something else to say, but it wasn’t necessary as you heard Karkat coming back. He did, in fact, have the movie in one hand and in the other he was carrying a blanket and a crab shaped pillow. 

“Ugh, fuck you, Egbert.” He told you as he walked by your side and you couldn’t help laughing. You knew he didn’t mean anything bad with it; it was just great the way you could keep your hotheaded friend calm. 

You followed Karkat into the living room and he sat on the carpet, in front of the couch in which Cronus and Kankri were lying on. You gulped softly and walked over to sit next to your friend, but purposely taking the side that was closer to Cronus. You didn’t turn to look at him though. Shortly after, Kankri came back from the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn and drinks for everyone. Cronus quickly stood up to help him carry the things to the table and retook their same places on the couch afterwards. You continued watching the movie in silence, you didn’t even care it was already halfway finished, but as soon as it was over Karkat jumped up to put on his own. 

You embraced Karkat’s crab pillow while you waited, resisting the urge to look back at Cronus. You could hear him talking to Kankri about the movie they just watched and you sighed.

This was the time to think things over. You still weren’t sure you wanted to take back what you said to him before, but… you felt like you  _needed_  to talk to him…. Though you weren’t really sure what you were going to say. It just felt  _wrong_  to leave things this way. After all, he  _did_  leave you alone after you rejected him, so maybe he wasn’t as bad as you first thought. And right now he was behaving well enough… 

Karkat came back and took his seat next to you as his movie was starting. He covered himself with the blanket and you took the other half to cover yourself as well, but didn’t let go off your grip on his crab pillow. 

You were hoping the movie would help you distract your mind, but as it went on and on you were slowly holding the pillow tighter and biting your lip harder. It was a romantic comedy, for fuck’s sake. It was funny, yes, but the way the romance between the characters was developing was not helping your situation. It was just making things worse. Every kiss scene was taking you back to that night, making your face feel hotter and hotter and you needed to stop biting your lip or you’d make yourself bleed. 

You reached the point where you started to crave what was happening in the movie… No, you started to crave what happened the other night. You wanted to feel it again, you wanted to feel him holding you and smashing his lips to yours… 

“I need to go to the bathroom, Karkat…” you told your friend punching his knee softly to call his attention, “Can you pause it for a bit?”


	5. Chapter 5

Karkat growled at you and said a bunch of things you didn’t quite listen to; you just stood up and walked over to the bathroom as fast as possible. You locked yourself and leaned your back against the door, closing your eyes for a moment, breathing deeply. 

‘What should I do?…’ you thought to yourself, hitting your head softly against the door repeatedly. 

After a bit you sighed deeply and took your glasses off approaching to the sink. 

“Keep it together, John…” you told yourself as your opened the faucet and picked some water in your hands, then you splashed it on your face and sighed again, “Stop thinking about it… This is not the time, nor the place…” 

‘No.’ your mind objected against you, ‘this is the time  _and_  the place to think about it.  He’s here and it’s been three months since you last saw him. Who knows how long it will be until you get to see him again. Do you really want this…?’ 

You reached the towel and dried your face before looking at yourself in the mirror. Your lower lip was red and a bit swollen and you raised your eyebrows to that, once again, remembering that night. 

‘You want this…’ your mind told you as you saw your reflection blush, ‘Just let it happen.’ 

You sighed once more but your train of thought was interrupted with a sudden banging on the door that made you jump. 

“Are you done yet?” you heard Karkat’s grumpy voice on the other side and you put on your glasses quick. 

“I’m coming, I’m coming, jeez!” you replied putting back the towel where you found it and opening the door quick. Karkat was standing there, waiting for you, but as soon as you came out he walked back to the living room and you followed him. You glanced quickly at Cronus and Kankri on the sofa. Kankri was still resting on Cronus’ chest, but was completely covered by the blanket now up to his neck. Cronus was reaching out for popcorn and feeding, one by one, to Kankri. You weren’t sure how to feel about this… Were they dating  _now_? Was it too late? Cronus caught you glancing at him and he looked up to you too, once again your eyes meeting. You looked away, and took your seat back on the carpet, instantly hugging the crab pillow again. 

Karkat played the rest of his movie, which you didn’t quite end up enjoying since you were lurking deep down in your own thoughts and feelings. When it finished, Karkat stretched himself until his back popped and Kankri stood up to turn on the lights, making everyone in the room whine for the sudden change of lighting. 

“Very well, that was fun…” he said twisting himself a bit to crack his own back, and then he turned to look at you, “…but I think you should go, John. It’s late.” 

Karkat rolled his eyes and growled. 

“John is gonna leave whenever the fuck he wants, Kankri! Leave him alone!” 

“Cronus, can you take him?” Kankri asked to his friend, completely ignoring Karkat and your heart skipped a beat. 

“Sure.” Cronus replied and you peeked back at him. He looked back down at you and you both exchanged gazes for a bit until he finally stood up and stretched, “Well… whenever you’re ready, Johnny-boy.” 

You blushed to hear him call you that again and kept the crab pillow close to your face for a bit. Karkat was just growling next to you, saying something about Kankri thinking that he was the boss or something like that, you weren’t really paying attention to him. You needed to relax. After a short while, you left the crab pillow behind and stood up, taking a moment to stretch, and walked over to the door. 

“Well, um…” you said taking a look at Cronus and then turning to look at Kankri, “Do you have the uh, extra helmet?” you assumed Cronus might have given it back by now. 

“That’s not necessary,” Cronus spoke before Kankri could reply and you turned to look at him again; he was smirking, “I’ve got an extra one.” 

Your eyes widened as Cronus opened the door and started walking outside. Kankri followed him, saying something about being glad that he was taking more security measures or something, and Karkat walked next to you. 

“Well, what the fuck is there to do?” he said and your turned to look at him, “See you around, Egbert.” 

“See you, Karkat. Thanks for the movie night! I enjoyed it.” You smiled at him, trying to sound like you were actually paying attention to the movie, and then you headed outside fast. 

Cronus was already on his motorcycle with his helmet on waiting for you. When you arrived he handed you the other one he had, which looked and smelled like brand new… And it had blue and lime green decorations… Did he just…buy this?  _Did he buy this for you?_  

“Don’t go too fast, remember!” Kankri advised, sounding like a worried mother, “Take care.” 

“We’ll be fine, Kan, don’t worry.” Cronus replied as you hopped on the motorcycle and put your helmet on. He waited until you were holding his waist to turn to look at you, “You ready?” 

“Yeah.” You replied, holding his waist a bit tighter and scooting closer. 

 _‘Here we go.’_  

Cronus ran the engine and after saying bye to Kankri he started to drive away from the Vantas house. He was going at the same speed as the other night, but you started to feel the adrenaline running through your veins already. You smiled and held him tighter, deciding to open your eyes more this time to look around. Wow, the thrill. The fucking thrill! Your heart was pounding in your chest and oh God, how you missed this feeling. The only thing that was missing was the scent that you experienced the other night, since the smell of the brand new helmet was blocking it off. But other than that it was all as you remembered it. And it was all so fucking good.  _You could easily get used to this._

Funny enough the trip was a lot longer this time, maybe ‘cause you weren’t expecting the eternal suffering and you were actually paying attention to everything that was happening around you. Or maybe Cronus took another route? Who knows, whatever. The important thing is that, by the time he was parking his bike outside your house, you were feeling already _hella_  pumped. Yes, you were ready for this. 

“There you go.” He said as he turned off the engine and kicked down the pedal. You hurried to take off your helmet and slid down from the motorcycle, looking at your house. The kitchen light was off? Good. 

“Thanks.” You said turning to him and saw him taking off his own helmet. Then once again he pulled out his comb and fixed his hair, just like the other night. You remained quiet looking at him, still with the other helmet in your hands. When he was done he put the comb away and turned to look at you. Then you both stared at each other in silence for a little bit. He was the first to break this, though, looking away and sighing deeply. 

“Well, I guess I’ll see you around then.” 

“Did you buy this?” you asked him raising the helmet a bit and he glanced at it, but didn’t stare at it for long. 

“Yeah, I did.” He answered opening his jacket a bit to pull out his pack of cigarettes and his lighter, “I didn’t know if I’d have to give you a ride some other time, so I bought it and brought it to Kan’s house every time just in case.” 

He took a cigarette to his mouth and lit it, quickly putting the pack and the lighter back in his jacket. 

“I’m glad it was useful.” He said sucking it a bit and letting out the smoke, finally turning to look at you again, “Do you like it?” 

“I do, yes.” You said and offered him a smile. He smiled back and nodded, then turning to look away. 

“Alright, great. I guess I’ll keep bringing it to Kan’s house then. We should make Movie Night on Fridays a thing.” He said and chuckled looking at you. 

“I know right!” you said and chuckled as well. You both laughed awkwardly about and then fell in silence, just staring at each other, and this time, for a little longer. You could feel your heart beating faster and faster as you felt it building in you, the impulse to tell him that you regretted rejecting him the other night. 

“Well Johnny-boy…” he finally broke the silence and glanced down, taking the helmet from your hands gently, “I’ll see you around.” 

“Wait!” you hurried to say, you didn’t want him to go away yet. You glanced back at your house quick, making sure that Dad wasn’t still peeking out the window or something. Then you turned to look at Cronus, feeling your heart in your throat, “ _I want it.”_  

“Huh?” he asked looking at you confused, then he looked down at the helmet and back at you, “You wanna keep it?” he asked offering you the helmet and you shook your head, placing your hands over it to push it down gently and you took a step closer, feeling your face getting hot again. 

“No, no, I want…” you stopped for a bit, swallowing the lump in your throat; this was it, “ _I want to have a date with you.”_  

You said it. You did it. And now your heart was beating so hard and fast you were afraid Cronus might actually hear it. This was the first time you ever did something like this. You were actually shaking a bit now. 

Cronus looked at you with wide eyes and he had to remove the cigarette from his mouth to keep it from falling. Then it was just silence. Too much silence that for you, it felt like it was eternal. 

“Wait, are you serious?” he finally asked and it seemed to you,  _seemed to you_ , that his cheeks were a bit flushed. 

“Yes.” You said trying to sound convinced though your legs were trembling. 

He chuckled and looked away for a bit. Now you could really tell, he _was_  blushing. 

“Wow, that’s awesome.” He said turning to look at you and smiling. 

“I-I mean…if it’s not too late.” You hurried to say, remembering the way he was laying down with Kankri on the couch. Part of you was reminding you what Karkat said, about Kankri not wanting to date Cronus, but part of you was convinced that that could’ve changed in three months. 

Cronus shook his head though, and smiled a bit wider. 

“Better late than never.” He said sliding down of the motorcycle. You took a step back, starting to feel more nervous. 

“B-But you and Kankri…”

He stopped for a moment and looked at you, then he burst out laughing. 

“Wait, you’re worried about me and Kan?” he said walking closer to you, “Oh, me and Kan are nothing but friends, he never wanted anything else going on between us… Don’t tell me _you were jealous._ ” 

You felt your face getting so hot, especially for the way he was looking at you now, and that smirk… He walked closer and you just stood there with your legs trembling, looking up at him.

“N-No, I was just wondering ‘cause you’re always so close…” you said and he stood right in front of you, like his smirk couldn’t get any wider. 

“You were jealous…” he said teasingly with a low voice, leaning down to ghost his lips over yours and you gasped softly, feeling quite eager now. 

“Maybe. Just a little…” you said and you pushed yourself forward to finally feel his lips against yours again, surrounding his neck with your arms and pulling him closer. He moaned in surprise but closed his eyes right away, responding to your wild kiss. He couldn’t hold you since in one hand he had your helmet and in the other he was holding his cigarette, but it was fine. His lips and the taste of his mouth was what you really missed.


	6. Chapter 6

Now that you were leading the kiss you realized you were really clumsy. This was the second time you ever kissed someone and you could only guess how you were supposed to do it. He wasn’t complaining, though, he actually seemed to enjoy it. You smooshed your lips over his and sucked on his lower lip several times, trying to imitate what he did to you the other night. Then after a bit you frowned, not feeling like you could take it any further. 

You broke the kiss but you remained clinging to his neck, resting your forehead on his chest and panting. 

“I think we’re moving a bit too fast here…” you said and in between his heavy breathing he laughed. 

“You think so?” he said looking down at you and embracing you with the things in his hands, trying not to burn you, “You were the one that kissed me this time, babe.” 

“I know, it’s just… I really wanted to do that…” you said panting a bit more and then looked up at him, “Let’s…let’s get to know each other first and all that shit before doing this again, okay?” 

He laughed again and nodded. 

“Alright, fair enough.” He said, bringing the cigarette to his mouth to give it a drag and let out the smoke into the air, “What made you change your mind, though?” 

“I… I don’t know.” You said burying your face on his chest a bit, trying to hide the furious blush that was taking over it. There was  _no way_  you were gonna tell him about the fantasies you had with him. “I just did…” 

“Heh, alright.” He said taking another drag and pushing you gently to separate you from him so he could look at your face, “So…will you give me your number now?” he asked raising an eyebrow. 

You stared back at him and nodded, smiling gently. Then he pulled out his cellphone and handed it to you so you could type in your number, which you did, then you gave the cellphone back to him and he looked at it. 

“Alright, good. I’ll give you a call then.” He said putting the cellphone back in his pocket and turning to look at you. You smiled and nodded. 

“Alright.” You said. 

Once again you stared at each other for a bit until you broke it, looking back at your house to make sure your Dad wasn’t peeking out yet. 

“Well I uh… I better get inside.” You told Cronus and turned to look at him. 

“Alright, I’ll call you tomorrow.” He said winking at you, and then he took the cigarette off from him lips, “Last one.” He said while leaning down and giving you a quick peck on the lips, then he leaned up smiling and turned around to walk to his bike quick, “See ya, babe!” 

You were a bit startled for that last kiss but you smiled, watching him secure your helmet on the back of his bike and hop, putting on his helmet and starting to drive away, waving at you one last time. 

“Heh. See ya, jerk” you mumbled to yourself as you saw him driving away. 

\- - - 

Dad was in his study, and after having to explain him where you were, you went up to your room and closed the door. You leaned back on it for a bit, sighing deeply and just taking a moment to ease yourself and reflect about your decision. It made you smile quite a bit. You weren’t regretting anything really… or were you? 

The smile disappeared from your face when  _that_  question crossed your mind: What about you dad? 

Ok, let’s say you and Cronus start dating… Would you tell your dad about this?  _How_ would you tell your dad about this? How would he take it? How would  _anyone_  take it? 

You grumbled to yourself, squinting your eyes while looking up to the ceiling.

 _…Am I doing the right thing?…_  

You barely even knew this guy and he was like, 4 years older than you.  Technically he shouldn’t be allowed to date you… 

 _“Hey, what are 4 years?”_  his voice repeated in your head and it was true. So what if he was 4 years older? He liked you and you liked him and it was all that mattered, right? It wasn’t really illegal unless you were to have _sex_. 

You blushed really brightly to think that and shook your head. 

No, no, you were thinking  _way_  up ahead. For now you were just going out with him. Once. That didn’t mean you would end up fucking. Probably, even after your date you wouldn’t even want to see each other again, who knows! 

“Just let things happen for now…” You told yourself so you could finally get all this shit out of your head. There was no point in thinking about it. 

You sighed and straightened up, walking over to your chair and turning on your computer. You had to distract your mind for now or something. Maybe even Google a bit if what you were doing was illegal… 

As soon as your computer booted up, Pesterchum logged you in automatically. You looked over at your list of friends that were online and noticed Karkat was, along with Dave and Rose… but Karkat was the one you probably needed for now… 

— ghostyTrickster [GT] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] —

GT: hey karkat!

CG: AH, YOU’RE HOME.

CG: GREAT.

CG: I’M ACTUALLY SURPRISED YOU HAVEN’T DIED YET HAVING THAT SHITHEAD GIVING YOU RIDES.

GT: he’s actually a really good driver. :P

CG: WOW.

CG: YOU’RE SHITTING ME.

GT: no, for real!

GT: i mean yeah he goes a little bit fast but not too fast, you know?

CG: ALL RIGHT, THAT’S GOOD I GUESS.

GT: hehe, yeah it is

GT: i actually um

GT: enjoy it

GT: the trips on his bike.

CG: …

CG: I DON’T EVEN KNOW WHAT TO SAY TO THAT.

CG: GOOD FOR YOU, I GUESS.

CG: I’M NEVER GETTING ON A BIKE WITH THAT ASSHOLE.

GT: well you’re missing out!

CG: GOOD.

GT: hahaha

GT: you’re a bit too harsh on him…

GT: he’s not that much of an asshole

GT: he’s actually really nice :)

CG: EGBERT, YOU DON’T KNOW HIM.

CG: IF HE’S NICE TO YOU IS BECAUSE HE’S HITTING ON YOU.

CG: OTHERWISE HE’S AN ASSHOLE.

GT: well he’s not trying to hit on your brother and he’s hella nice to him.

CG: HE TRIED TO HIT ON HIM SEVERAL TIMES AND KANKRI REJECTED HIS ASS.

CG: HE’S ONLY NICE TO KANKRI BECAUSE HE IS

CG: LITERALLY

CG: THE ONLY ONE WHO STANDS HIM.

GT: … is he really that bad?

CG: HE IS ANNOYING AS FUCK.

CG: AND A BULLY.

CG: HE BULLIES THE SHIT OUT OF SOLLUX’S BROTHER.

CG: AND EVEN BULLIES ME SOMETIMES WHEN KANKRI’S NOT WATCHING.

CG: BUT AS SOON AS KANKRI COMES BACK HE BEHAVES LIKE A GOOD BOY.

CG: HE’S LITERALLY MY BROTHER’S LAP DOG.

CG: KANKRI SNAPS HIS FINGERS AND HE GETS ON HIS KNEES. 

You pulled your fingers away from the keyboard as you were reading this with your mouth a partially open. You felt your throat dry and you tried to swallow but it didn’t do much for you, and now there was this uncomfortable pressure on your chest. 

CG: BUT SERIOUSLY, NOBODY STANDS HIM.

CG: NOT EVEN HIS OWN BROTHER.

CG: HE’S THE BIGGEST PIECE OF SCUM I’VE EVER HAD THE MISFORTUNE TO MEET. 

You swallowed hard and approached your fingers to the keyboard again. 

GT: well he’s been really nice to me.

GT: even when kankri’s not around

GT: he treats me well and he’s nice. 

You sighed deeply, trying to convince yourself that maybe this was just Karkat being Karkat. Making everything bigger. Insulting everyone even if they don’t really deserve it… 

CG: HAS HE BEEN HITTING ON YOU? 

Your heart skipped a beat and you opened your eyes widely. You felt your heart racing and your mouth dry again.  _Should you…?_  

GT: …maybe. 

You took a deep breath and opened the Explorer to try to distract your mind, but almost immediately Pesterchum started flashing orange. 

CG: YOU’RE SHITTING ME.

CG: I CAN

CG: NOT

CG: BELIEVE

CG: THIS FUCKING ASSHOLE.

GT: karkat…

CG: WHAT?

GT: he asked me out on a date

GT: and i said yes.


	7. Chapter 7

You tried to swallow once more, feeling your heart beating faster, and you didn’t even have the chance to minimize Pesterchum when Karkat’s gray letters appeared under yours. 

CG: YOU SAID YES?

GT: yes.

CG: WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT?

GT: because

GT: he was nice to me!!!

GT: and i sort of like him.

CG: EGBERT.

CG: NO.

CG: NO, NO, NO, NO, NO.

CG: YOU DON’T EVEN FUCKING KNOW WHAT KIND OF SHIT YOU’RE GETTING INTO.

CG: THERE’S A REASON WHY NOBODY WANTS TO DATE THAT ASSHOLE.

CG: THERE’S A REASON WHY MY BROTHER DOESN’T WANT TO DATE THAT ASSHOLE.

CG: I CAN’T EVEN FUCKING BELIEVE YOU LET HIM SEDUCE YOU.

CG: NO. LISTEN TO ME EGBERT.

CG: YOU DON’T WANT TO DATE THAT GUY.

CG: DON’T DO IT.

GT: but why not???

GT: what’s the reason??????

CG: BECAUSE HE’S TRASH, EGBERT, THAT’S WHY. DIDN’T YOU READ WHAT I SAID?

CG: HE’S DESPERATE.

CG: HE IS

CG: FUCKING

CG: DESPERATE

CG: TO FUCK SOMEONE.

CG: THAT’S ALL THAT ASSHOLE WANTS. THAT’S ALL THAT ASSHOLE THINKS ABOUT.

CG: SEX. 

You felt the heavy weight on your chest fall to your stomach and you looked down, feeling your fingers trembling a bit over the keys as Karkat’s messages kept arriving. 

CG: I SERIOUSLY CAN’T BELIEVE HE ASKED YOU OUT. AND I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU SAID YES.

CG: IF THAT GUY TRIES TO DO SOMETHING TO YOU HE COULD EVEN GO TO JAIL FOR THAT.

GT: we’re not gonna have sex…

GT: we’re just going out on a date…

CG: IT’S NOT GONNA BE A DATE TO HIM IF YOU DON’T END UP IN BED.

GT: how do you know that?

GT: how can you be so sure that’s all he wants?

CG: BECAUSE I’VE SEEN HIM. I’VE SEEN HIM HIT ON MY BROTHER, I’VE SEEN HIM HIT ON ME, I’VE SEEN HIM HIT ON EVERY FUCKING THING THAT MOVES, AND HIS ADVANCES ARE NOTHING BUT SEXUAL.

CG: BUT OK.

CG: ALL RIGHT.

CG: IF YOU DON’T WANT TO LISTEN TO ME, COOL. GO AHEAD AND HAVE YOUR DATE WITH HIM.  YOU’LL SEE WHAT I MEAN.

GT: :/…

CG: I’M GOING TO BED, EGBERT.

CG: GOOD LUCK WITH YOUR DATE. 

— carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering ghostyTrickster [GT] —

Before you could even type an answer Karkat was gone, and you still weren’t feeling all that well about all this. You took off your glasses and buried your face in your hands, taking a deep breath to try to cool down. 

“Good night, son!” you heard your dad’s voice from the hallway and your rose up. 

“Good night, dad!” you shouted at him and went back to burying your face in your hands. A few minutes passed in which you remained in the same position until a familiar little sound coming from your computer made you look up to your screen. Pesterchum was flashing orange and you had to put your glasses back on to look at the incoming red text. 

— turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ghostyTrickster [GT] —

TG: go to sleep egbert 

You sighed softly and looked down at your keyboard as you started to type. 

GT: not now dave, i’m having a rough night…

TG: oh

TG: pardon me then

TG: wanna lay it down on me or you want me to leave you alone 

You bit your lip, tapping the edge of your desktop while you wondered what to do. 

GT: i just… may have made a mistake here…

GT: i talked to karkat and i just don’t feel well right now…

TG: what happened between with you and vantas

GT: oh no!

GT: it’s nothing between me and karkat

GT: it’s just… 

You hesitated again for a bit, and since it took you a while to continue, Dave’s red text appeared under yours. 

TG: hey if you dont wanna tell me its cool bro  

TG: i just hope that you feel better

GT: it’s not that i don’t want to tell you, it’s just that i don’t know how…

GT: *sigh*

GT: ok…

GT: do you know um… karkat’s brother?

TG: no

TG: ive only heard him complain about him a lot

GT: well, karkat’s brother has a friend

GT: and his friend asked me out

GT: and i said yes because i kind of like him

GT: but karkat was just telling me that it was a stupid decision and i shouldn’t have done that

GT: because he’s an asshole and all he wants is sex

TG: wow hold on there

TG: youre going out with a dude

GT: yes.

TG: alright

TG: so the dude is an asshole and he just wants sex

GT: yeah… and now i don’t know what to do…

GT: because karkat may say that, but cronus is

GT: well he’s been really nice to me.

TG: cronus what kind of name is that

GT: dave!

TG: ok ok sorry

TG: so this cronus guy has been a sweet peach to you but karkat says hes actually an asshole

GT: yes.

TG: well karkat must be saying that for a reason

TG: maybe he had a bad experience with the guy

TG: or maybe he just doesnt like him

TG: we cant be liked by everyone

TG: and you know the way karkat is

GT: yeah i know.

TG: listen dude

TG: maybe this guys only being nice to you because he wants to get in your pants

TG: or maybe hes legit interested in you

TG: you wouldnt know now would you

GT: i guess not…

TG: my advice is this

TG: if you want to have your date with the guy go ahead and have it

TG: you dont have to go hating on him just cause mommy told you so

TG: but just be careful

TG: dont let him touch your private parts without permission

GT: of course i won’t!!!

GT: we can’t even do that, he’s 20 years old!!!

TG: wow

TG: youre playing in the big leagues bro

TG: but anyway just

TG: judge for yourself

TG: i mean if you want to

TG: do you want this date to happen egbert?

GT: i think i do…

TG: then go ahead man

TG: but stay out of trouble ok

TG: go somewhere crowded

TG: i mean i dont think this guy would be stupid enough to try to take advantage of you but just in case

GT: right.

GT: thanks dave. :)

TG: of course

TG: let me know if theres anything else you need

GT: i will, thanks. 

— turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ghostyTrickster [GT] —

You sighed as you watched your best friend go offline. You felt a bit more relieved, honestly, but still a bit unsure. 

“Guess I’ll have to see for myself, huh…” you said to yourself as you started shutting down your computer and looked at your clock.  It was almost 1 am. It wasn’t that late for a weekend but you felt pretty tired already after all this, so you stood up and walked over to the bathroom to brush your teeth and get ready for bed. Then you returned to your room and got undressed except for your boxers and socks, and before getting under the sheets you left your phone next to your bed. Just in case. 

It took you a little while, but you were finally able to slip into slumber.


	8. Chapter 8

The Ghost Busters theme that you were probably expecting to hear in the morning did actually go off, making you jump in the bed and turn to pick up the entering call. You didn’t even put on your glasses to see which number was it, and even if you would have, it was an unknown number. 

“Hello?” you asked with a muffled, still half-asleep voice. 

“Morning babe,” yep, there was his voice, “am I waking you up?” 

You stretched, taking a deep breath through the nose. 

“Yeah.” 

“Oh, sorry babe, I thought you’d be awake by now, it’s almost noon.” 

“No, no you’re fine,” you hurried to say leaning up to sit on the bed, rubbing your eyes as they were still adjusting to the light, “Hey, I need to talk to you. About our date…” 

“Oh? Well that’s exactly why I’m calling, to see what to do about that!” he said in a really cheerful tone, it was almost adorable. 

“Yes, well, before we make any plans I need to know something.” You said removing the hand from your eyes and frowning a bit. 

“What is it?” 

“Why are you doing this? Why did you ask me out? With what purpose?” 

“Uh…” 

“Do you want to get in my pants?” you hurried to ask not even giving him time to respond to your previous questions, “Is that what you want?” 

“Wow, wow, wow, slow down there, kitten…” you heard him say in a more serious tone, “You’re a pretty swell cat and all but I also know my limits, I mean… I’m not gonna make you do anything if you don’t want to, but if you’re wondering if that’s the reason why I asked you out, the answer is no. No, it’s not what I want.” 

You sighed somehow feeling a bit more relieved and hugged your knees with your arm looking down. 

“Then why did you ask me out?” 

“Because you’re a pretty babe and I like you. I’d really like to get to know you better, see if there could, you know, be something between us…” 

“Romance-wise?” 

“Romance-wise.” 

You sighed deeper this time and he remained in silence for a bit. 

“Don’t tell me you’re having second thoughts…” he said in a worried and rather sad tone, dragging his words a bit. 

“I don’t know…” you replied reaching out to play with the edge of your sock. 

“Listen, Johnny… I’m sorry if I made you feel like all I want is to have sex with you, but I promise it’s not the case…” his voice sounded so sad this time it made you feel a mixture of pity and disgust, “I’m sorry I went a bit harsh on you when we first met and all that, I was just excited that you accepted to go out on a date with me…” 

You sighed again and rolled your eyes a bit. You could almost see his face and his expression and it was like a giant dog with puppy eyes. 

“Just give me a chance, alright?… I’ll show you that I’m honest, I will treat you right… Please?” 

“Alright, alright. ” You said rubbing your eyes again a bit before flopping back on your bed again. You just wanted him to stop being so pathetic. 

“Thanks babe,” he said in a more cheerful tone, “I’ll make worth your time, I promise!” 

“Yeah, yeah, just stop embarrassing yourself, please.” you said without really thinking, realizing a little too late that that might have sound too harsh. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“So um, where do you want us to go?” you hurried to say trying to change the subject, “have you thought where you’d like to take me?” 

“Well I though I should ask you before if you wanted to go somewhere in particular.”

“As long as there are no clowns everything is fine.” You said half joking half being serious. 

“You don’t like clowns?” 

“Nope.” 

“Then no clowns for my babe. I guess that takes the fair and the circus out of the list.” 

“You know? A fair actually sounds fun…” you said staring into the ceiling and raising up a leg to look at your sock. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah.” 

“There are a lot of clowns there.” 

“Yeah I know, but I mean…” you chuckled and shrugged, “it’s a cool place; there is food, there are rides, there are those games in which you win stuff, maybe you could win me a stuffed bunny.” You said the last part joking. 

“If you want me to win you a stuffed bunny I will.” 

You laughed again and shook your head, blushing a bit even. 

“I was just kidding. But yeah, um… Yeah. I think it could be fun.” 

“Well if you want me to take you to a fair, you got it, baby.” 

You blushed a bit more, reaching out pull the sock of f your foot and play with it in your hand. 

“Alright, sounds good.” You said and nodded. 

“Ok, you want us to go today or tomorrow?”

“No, no, today is fine! Today I um… I don’t have anything to do, so yeah…” 

He chuckled in your ear and you blushed more. Damn, did that sound too eager? 

“Alright. I’ll pick you up at 3, ok?” 

“Mhm, yeah.” 

“Alright. Well, uh…” 

“See you then.” You hurried to say and he chuckled softly again. 

“Ok, see you then.” 

“ _Byeee_ ” you said and quickly hung up. 

You left your phone next to you on the bed and sighed deeply, just flopping your arms and legs on the mattress and staring into the ceiling. Wow, this was really happening, you were going out with that guy. 

The conversations you had with Karkat and Dave the night before crossed your mind, but they even seemed like blurry memories compared to the conversation you just had with Cronus. Cronus really seemed nice and you believed him. You believed him when he said that sex wasn’t all he wanted to have with you, and even if it was, let’s be honest, Egbert; you accepted to have a date with him because of a sexual fantasy. 

Your face got really hot and you turned to bury it into the pillow. Wow, it had been a while since you felt this way, you had almost forgotten.  _That fantasy_ , the one you kept repeating in your head over and over again and brought you to many great orgasms… 

You felt your body hot and tingly as your mind started to slip away, changing the scenario from outside your house into the fair. Oh God, you were going to the fair with him. For whatever reason you accepted to have this date, it was happening. And now you were imagining yourself and him, hidden in a dark corner behind one of the rides, making out desperately while his hands run all over your body and you have to be quiet, or the guy running the ride might hear you… 

A few minutes into your own imagination you had already slipped a hand in your boxers, and even if you weren’t really jerking off, you were just kind of teasing yourself. Your throat started to let out little moans that got muffled in the pillow as your hips thrust into your hand, wanting your dick to get more attention than this. And you had a few hours to spare, you had time to go all the way, but somehow you felt that you needed to… _wait._

You bit your lip and groaned in frustration for your own decision, but pulled the hand out of your boxers and panted a bit, still thrusting your hips a bit onto the mattress before stopping completely and finally rolling out of bed. 

You went downstairs to eat something, you took a shower, you brushed your teeth and in the end, you sat in your living room to watch a movie with the time you had left. 

Your eyes kept jumping from the screen to your watch, and even when it felt like a long time passed, it usually was only 2 to 5 minutes every time. After a while you heard the purr of his motorcycle approaching up the street to your house and your heart started pounding in your chest. You checked your watch one last time. 2:58. Not bad. 

You jumped to turn off the DVD and the television and waited to hear him turning off the engine and ringing on your doorbell before opening the door. You didn’t want to look that desperate. Once he did, you even waited a few seconds before walking to the main entrance and doing so. And there he was, standing so handsomely with his hands in his pockets. The scent of cologne filled your nose and you noticed he wasn’t wearing a t-shirt under his jacket this time; it was a half opened button-down shirt, allowing you to see the crooked line of his collarbone and you found that way more arousing than you should have.  

“Hello babe.” He said with a smooth voice and you looked up to his face. He was smirking. Wait, did he catch you staring?! 

“Hi.” You said feeling your face really bloody hot. He chuckled and took a moment to look at you completely. 

“You look dashing.” He said and for a moment you forgot what you were wearing. You looked down at yourself to see your old jeans, your t-shirt and your opened button-down short sleeved shirt and you blushed more, looking up at him a little embarrassed. 

“Oh, jeez, I should’ve picked better clothes.” You said and he laughed shaking his head. 

“No, no, I’m serious! You look just fine.” He said and he winked, and somehow you felt yourself melting on the inside. What the fuck was happening, what was this guy doing to you? 

Then he reached out to grab your chin and he leaned down to press his lips gently against yours. 

“Ready to go?” he asked softly and you nodded, feeling your legs tremble a bit. 

_“Yes…”_


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look what's back from the grave c':

You could swear the rides on his motorcycle were like nothing you ever experienced before. This time he went a little bit faster, and man! The things that speed and your arms around him were making you feel were… _uncanny_.

When you got to the fair and he parked his bike, you took off the helmet and slid down his bike, feeling your legs so weak and shaky that you almost fell.

“Whoa, careful.” He said holding your back to keep you from falling.

“I’m fine, I’m fine!” you said, a bit embarrassed, leaning up straight and trying to control the muscles of your legs. You waited for him to get off the bike and secure the helmets to it, then you both started walking together to the ticket booth. Cronus told you he’d pay for both of you, so you let him go ahead, and in the meantime you pulled out your cellphone, remembering that you didn’t tell your dad you were going out.

_“Dad I’m at the fair with a friend, I will be back later.”_ You typed and sent, putting the phone back in your pocket as Cronus was coming back.

“Shall we?” he asked you pointing at the entrance with the tickets in hand and you smiled and nodded.

Once you were inside there was not much to talk about, since you immediately wanted to get on the rides. You were already pumped from the trip on the motorcycle, you wanted more! You started with the thrilling ones first. Cronus followed you around without any objection; just letting you chose wherever you wanted to go, even if that meant getting on the same ride two or three times. After a while you started choosing the tamer ones, and after a couple more hours you started to cool down and get hungry.

“So… tell me about yourself.” You told Cronus as you were walking together at a slow pace, and you munched on your corndog. He was in the middle of taking a bite of his hot dog and he glanced down at you, then, as he chewed as fast as he could, he wiped his lips with the napkin.

“What do you want me to tell you?” he asked you, hot dog still at his mouth.

“I don’t know, just… about yourself. Like, what do you do for fun, what kinds of things you like, etcetera, etcetera…”

He swallowed his bite and cleaned his mouth again before he started talking.

“Well like I mentioned you before, I like to play guitar. Actually I like to work on music in general, I’m a composer.”

“Really?” you asked raising your eyebrows, interested, and he nodded.

“Yeah. Other than that I like, I don’t know, watching movies, collecting stuff from the 50’s, taking a roll on my bike… greasing my hair.” He turned to look at you and winked.

You giggled a bit and he smiled at you, staring at you for a bit before returning the attention to his hot dog.

“And what about you? What do you do for fun?” he asked you as he took another bite.

“Oh, I like watching movies. And collect movie posters and stuff, its kind of a thing I’ve had since I was 13 years old.” You explained taking a bite from your corndog yourself, “I like to talk to my friends on Pesterchum; hang out with Karkat since he’s the only one who lives near me…” 

 You stopped talking once you mentioned Karkat. You couldn’t help remembering the conversation you had with him last night, and what he told you about Cronus. The smile slowly disappeared from your face and you stared forward, quieting down. Cronus kept staring at you, waiting for you to continue talking, but since you suddenly seemed so serious, he looked a bit confused and he chewed on his hot dog.

“What’s wrong?” he asked you once he swallowed, and you were brought back to reality, turning to look at him.

“Oh…Nothing!” You said right away, smiling again. You wanted to ask him about it, but didn’t feel like this was the right time. Or you didn’t _want_ this to be the right time, “I’m just… a bit sad, I guess. I wish more of my friends lived closer to me. It would be…easier.” You said trying to make up an excuse for the sudden change of mood, though you weren’t completely lying. If your friends were living closer, maybe they’d be able to help you decide if you should or should not date a guy like Cronus.

“I see,” he said, “Where do your friends live?”

“Well, Dave lives in Texas, Rose lives in New York and Jade lives on an island in the Pacific.”

“An island? Wow.” He said, raising his eyebrows, “Well that sucks, I hope they’ll be able to visit you some time.”

“Yeah, me too…” you said looking down at your corndog, debating on whether or not to give it another bite, but instead you looked up at Cronus again, “How about you? I mean, aside from Kankri, do you hang out with someone else?”

Cronus stared at you for a second and then looked away laughing awkwardly.

“No, I… I don’t really…” he said with a low voice, bringing what he had left of his hot dog into his mouth.

“How come?”  You asked innocently, tilting your head a bit and raising your eyebrows, trying to look surprised.

He laughed again but a bit more sadly this time, looking down at the ground while chewing and cleaning his fingers and his mouth with the napkin. It took him a while to finally swallow and speak.

“Let’s just say that… the friends that I used to have don’t quite appreciate me anymore…” he said throwing the used napkin and the hot dog tray to the trash and sliding his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

You stared at him for a bit, furrowing your eyebrows and trying to analyze his words and his expression. You opened your mouth to say something, but before you could even take some air, he hurried to talk.

“I would rather not…talk about that for now, if that’s ok with you.” He said looking at you again, “It’s a rather touchy subject for me, and I’m having a good time here. We can talk about it later, if you want, but for now I don’t wanna think about it…”

You closed your mouth and nodded softly.

“Alright, I understand.” You said and he smiled at you, stopping his pace and reaching out for your shoulder to make you stop too.

“Thank you, babe.” He said leaning down and pressing his lips softly against yours. You blushed a bit, opening your eyes widely; then when he leaned back up you chuckled nervously and looked around to make sure no one was watching.

“W-We shouldn’t do that in public.” You said and he raised an eyebrow.

“Why not? Are you ashamed to be seen with me?”

“What? No!” you hurried to say shaking your head, “No, no, not at all, it’s not that…”

“Then?”

“I just…” you looked around once more, making sure everyone was in their own business, “There’s just a lot of people… Makes me feel a bit awkward, you know? Besides, you don’t want anyone to see you kissing me and groping me… I’m underage, remember?”

He smirked widely and chuckled softly, approaching you and wrapping his arms around your waist, pulling you closer.

“Well no one has to know that you are underage, now do they, babe?” he whispered to you, ghosting his lips over yours and you felt your face getting hotter.

“Y-Yeah, but still, we’re in public and it’s awkward.” You said placing your free hand on his chest to try to push him away, while your other hand held tightly to what you had left of your corndog, “ _Besides_ , I told you that we shouldn’t do this anymore until we get to know each other better, and you said it was ok.”

Cronus finally stopped pushing against your hand and sighed, slowly moving back and letting you go.

“Alright, alright.” He said cheerlessly, scratching the back of his neck and looking down for a bit.

You stared at him and furrowed your eyebrows. Karkat’s words came back to your head in a snap, but you didn’t have much time to think about them ‘cause Cronus looked up to you again, and for his expression it was like could read your mind.

“Oh, God, Johnny, no, I’m sorry.” He hurried to say, “I really don’t want it to seem like all I care about is… _you know_ …” he looked around quickly and then back at you, “I _really_ like you, ok? I promise. I’m not trying to do anything to you, I just want us to be together and have a good time… We don’t have to-“

“I get it.” You interrupted him before you had to witness another scene like the one on the phone, “It’s ok, I believe you.”

His mouth shut and he sighed deeply, smiling a bit.

“Just… no more kisses for the night, ok? Let’s take it easy; it’s our first date. And we’re in public…” you said and looked around once more. Then you turned your eyes on him again and he nodded.

“Alright.” He said keeping his little smile, but looking down like a scolded dog.

This time you were the one to sigh. You walked a bit closer to him and pulled his chin up with your knuckles to raise his face.

“Hey…” you called him softly and he turned his blue eyes at you, “You still haven’t won me my bunny.” You offered him a smile and he laughed shaking his head.

“Alright, I’ll get you your bunny.”


	10. Chapter 10

“Really? Out of all the games in the fair, you had to choose this one?” you asked as Cronus handed the couple of bucks to the person in charge.

“Yep.” He said taking the fake rifle and examining it for a bit.

 “I think it would be easier to win on the High Striker…”

 “Trust me, kid, I have very good aim.” He said while positioning the rifle against his shoulder and aiming to one of the targets. You sighed and rolled your eyes.

 “I don’t doubt that, but these rifles are usually tricked for you to fail.”

 “I know.” He said and pulled the trigger. A little bell rang as the first target was pushed backwards. You looked at it surprised and Cronus twisted himself a bit to aim at other target.

 “Beginner’s luck. Don’t brag too much about it.”

 “You need to have a bit more faith in me, babe.” He said smirking and pulling the trigger again, making the second target ding and fall backwards.

 You opened your mouth to say something but you shut it again as Cronus aimed for another target and shot it down. Even the man in charge of the game seemed surprised. Ding after ding the number of targets kept going down, and he didn’t miss one shot. Not one.  When he shot the 10th target and put down the rifle, the little crowd that had gathered around you started clapping. Only then Cronus looked around, becoming aware of his surroundings, and he smiled at them, looking a little cocky, but immediately turned to look at you to see your reaction. You were clapping as well and you smiled at him, shaking your head.

 “I told you I had good aim.” He said and you laughed.

 “Shut up, you smug asshole.”

 He smiled wider and turned to the man in charge in front of him.

 “Congratulations!” the man told him and stepped aside to let him look at the bunch of giant stuffed animals hanging from the walls, “Which prize would you like?”

 “Gimme the giant bunny please.” Cronus said with a smile and you felt your cheeks getting hot. The man carefully unhung a giant grayish blue bunny and handed it to Cronus, which immediately turned to hand it to you, “Here you go, your stuffed bunny as promised.”

You took the bunny and immediately hugged it tight, hiding your face a little behind it’s head, since you could hear the little ‘aw’s from the people that were still watching, and your face was getting hotter.

“Thanks.” You told Cronus and he smiled wider.

 “Thanks a lot.” He said to the man real quick, and then invited you with his hand to keep walking.

 As you started to walk away, the people that were around you carried on with their own business. When you made sure no one was watching, you pushed the bunny away from you a bit to have a better look at it.

 “Do you like it?” Cronus asked you and you jumped a bit, looking at him.

 “Y-Yeah! It’s nice… Thanks.” You responded hugging the bunny again and hiding your face a bit again.

 “Are you gonna give it a name?”

 “No!” you responded right away with a squeaky tone, “That’d be… too much, I guess.”

 He laughed and shrugged.

 “Alright, I was just asking.” He said and kept staring at you in silence, smiling. You could feel his eyes on you and it was making you blush darker, so you tried to think of something to distract his mind.

 “I will…win something for you too.” You said looking around at the games and he chuckled.

 “Alright, if you wanna.” He said and you quickly approached the closest game.

 “I’ll win you that shark!” you said to him, pointing at a stuffed shark that was hanging from the tail on one of the walls. You hadn’t even seen what the game was about.

 “Haha, alright.” Cronus said and stood behind you, slipping his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

You turned to look at the girl in charge, and when your eyes met hers she smiled at you really widely.

 “Hello!” she greeted you enthusiastically, “To win the shark you need to knock the _three_ cups from the table with _one_ ball…” she pointed at a table that held three stacked cups and then pulled out a tennis ball, “You got three chances for two bucks!”

“Sounds easy enough.” You said laying the bunny on the table, and pulling out the money from your pocket to hand it to the lady. She took it and gave you three balls, stepping back so you could begin the game.

 You grabbed the first ball and threw it, completely missing the cups on your first try.

 “Oh, no! Come on, you can do it!” the girl said as your face turned red from embarrassment and grabbed the second ball, trying to focus this time, though it was a little hard knowing that Cronus was behind you, watching you fail.

 You threw the second ball and this time you managed to knock one of the lower cups, but only one of the cups fell and the other two remained on the table.

 “Close, close! You almost got it!” the girl said as she approached to stack the cups again, “Remember you have to knock all three cups from the table.”

 She moved back and you took a deep breath, grabbing the last ball and raising your arm to throw it, but before you could, you felt Cronus holding your hand in the air and placing his other hand on your waist.

 “Turn your body a little bit more.” He said softly and you obeyed, feeling your face getting extra hot; like if this whole deal wasn’t embarrassing enough, “Now, don’t raise your arm too much, ‘cause you’re gonna make the ball go down and you wanna aim to the middle of the cups.” He lowered your arm and started moving it like you were a puppet, “Then you gotta swing like _this._ You see? Not like this. _Like this._ ”

 “Yeah, yeah, I got it…” you said shaking him off and peeking quick at the lady, who was looking at the scene with the biggest smile you’ve ever seen on a girl.

 You looked back at the cups and tried to focus, trying to remember the movement that Cronus taught you and you were half paying attention to. Then you swung your arm and gave your third and last shot, making two of the cups fall this time, but the third one only rolled a bit and stopped at the edge. The girl looked at the remaining cup with so much distress, she seemed to be the one playing instead of you; you just sighed in disappointment and grabbed your bunny again.

 “Well…I tried, I’m sorry.” You said to Cronus and he smiled at you nonetheless, showing you that he didn’t mind. Then you turned to look at the lady to thank her.

 “Wait, wait, wait!” she whispered to you as you were starting to turn to walk away, but you turned back to her. She peeked around to make sure no one was watching and then she turned to the table, giving the cup the final little push with her finger to make it fall. “Yay! Congratulations!” she said loudly and immediately went over the wall of prizes to unhang the shark plush, “The shark, right?”

 You witnessed the scene a bit astonished and peeked at Cronus quick before turning to the girl.

 “Uh…yeah.” You said and she went over to you quick to hand it to you.

 “Here you go!”

 You looked at the plush and picked it up, offering a little smile to the eager girl.

 “Wow, thanks! That’s so sweet of you.” You said but she shooshed you right away.

 “Now, not a word about this, ok?” she whispered to you, “To me and everyone, you won, ok?”

 “Alright. Thanks.” You replied in a whisper too and smiled more. Then you turned to look at Cronus and he smiled widely at you, raising his eyebrows.

 “Congratulations, that last shot wasn’t so bad.” He said teasingly and you pouted at him, frowning.

 “Here you go.” You said slamming the shark plush against his chest and turned to start walking away, holding the bunny close to your face.

 “Is he your boyfriend?” you overheard the girl asking Cronus and you slowed down.

 “ _Kind of_.” You heard Cronus replied, “It’s our first date.”

 You immediately pretended that you were distracted, looking at the prizes from the other games or something to keep listening.

 “ _Awww!_ Well, you make such a cute couple!”

 “You think?”

 “Yeah! You’re the cutest couple I’ve ever seen!”

 Cronus chuckled and you had to resist the temptation to turn to look at him. Then he whispered something that you couldn’t quite hear, but it made the girl squeal and say, _“Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, do it!”_ Then you finally turned around and Cronus noticed you were watching.

 “Well, I gotta go now.” He said to the girl and waved at her as he started walking away, “Thanks a lot again! See ya.”

 Cronus walked over to you with the shark under his arm and you stared at him until he reached your side.

“What were you talking about?” you asked him, pretending to be completely unaware of the conversation you they just had.

 “Oh, she was telling me we make a cute couple.” He said with a big smile and you blushed; you didn’t expect him to say it out loud.

 “I-I see.” You said and he nodded raising his eyebrows.

 “I think the same, to be honest.” He said widening more his smile.

 You smiled back at him, furrowing your eyebrows a bit. Then Cronus took a deep breath and licked his lips, walking a step closer to you.

 “Johnny…” he started speaking but you raised your hand to tell him to stop.

 “B-Before you say anything else… I think we should talk…” you said with a low voice, looking up to his eyes, “Can we go somewhere more private, please?”


	11. Chapter 11

You both remained in silence while walking; you were thinking about the way you were going to ask things to Cronus, and Cronus was just glancing worriedly at you. You didn’t quite leave the fair, but you guided him to the furthest corner behind one of the rides, making sure that no one was around so you could talk in peace.

“So…what do you want to talk about?...” Cronus asked as soon as you got there and you turned to look at him. He seemed anguished, looking down at the floor and peeking up at you occasionally, fixing the back of his hair while still holding his stuffed shark under the other arm. 

“I just… want to talk.” You said shrugging, trying to sound casual, “You know… get to know more about you.” 

He looked up at you and stared at you for a bit, then he nodded and looked down again sighing deeply. 

“You want to know about my friends, right?” he asked finally leaving his hair alone and letting his arm flop down heavily. 

“I want to know _why_ don’t they appreciate you anymore? Or anyone?” you held your bunny tighter, feeling like you shouldn’t be saying this but carrying on nonetheless, “Karkat says you’re a bully and nobody stands you. He says you’ve even bullied him behind Kankri’s back…”

“I don’t _bully_ Karkat, I _tease_ him.”  He said right away, shaking his head and raising his finger to stop you, “It’s different, ok? It’s not my fault that he’s a grumpy little bitch who can’t take a few jokes.” 

“Well, how bad are your jokes that he feels so aggrieved?” you asked frowning for the way he was talking about your friend. 

“They aren’t _bad!_ Listen, I don’t tease Karkat to hurt him, even though the little guy despises me for whatever reason; I’m just playing around!” He explained rolling his eyes a bit, “I’ve literally done _nothing_ to him. I just flirted a bit with him the first time we met, but he rejected me and he’s hated me ever since…” 

“Well, maybe he hates you because he knows you bully Sollux’s brother.” You interrupted him and he sighed deeper, rolling his eyes again. 

“That’s none of Karkat’s business.” 

“No, it _is_ his business because it has to do with his friend! And it’s _my_ business too, because I don’t wanna be dating a bully!”  You said a bit angrily, squeezing the bunny tighter, “I’m being _nice_ here and giving you a chance to explain what’s up with that! If you can’t explain then-“ 

“No, I _can_ explain.” 

“Well go on, then!” 

Cronus frowned and pouted a bit at you before moving to rest his back against the ride’s wall, taking a moment to pull out of his jacket his pack of cigarettes and his lighter. 

“Mituna and I were always like that…” he started explaining as he took a cigarette to his mouth and lit it, putting the pack and the lighter back in his pocket, “We had that kind of friendship in which we’d tease each other, insult each other, and smack each other, but just playing around. Then Mituna had his accident and… after that it wasn’t the same anymore. I tried to keep being friends with him despite his new _condition,_ but he started to avoid me, started hanging out with his girlfriend and his other friends instead. Whenever I tried to tease him or go back to the way it was before, he’d start freaking out and insulting me, like, seriously, telling me to fuck off. People started saying that I was bullying him, and… I don’t know. Maybe over time I actually was. Because I was angry and hurt…” 

Cronus gave a long drag to his cigarette and slowly let out the smoke, looking down to the floor. 

“Mituna was my only friend back then. Meenah, who was my childhood friend, suddenly decided that she was _too cool_ to keep hanging out with me, or something. After that, getting to know more people became harder and harder; everyone seemed to have something against me for some reason. And after what happened with Mituna it became worst. Suddenly I was the school’s biggest scum bag.” 

“Karkat says that your approaches to people are merely sexual…” you decided to interfere in his tale and he turned to look at you, “You think that…might be the reason why?” 

He laughed a bit but you could see the muscles of his neck getting tense in anger. 

“Karkat doesn’t know _shit_ about me.” He growled, “Ok, yeah, I’ve been flirting with some people, but that doesn’t mean I just want to have _sex_ with them. I just want a lover. Someone who appreciates me and takes me for what I am!” 

“And what are you?” you asked calmly tilting your head. 

“I am a very nice, sensitive and easy going guy! I just want someone to love, someone to care for and be there for them! And I wanna be loved in return! I just want someone to give me a chance…” 

You both stared at each other in silence for a bit, then you wrinkled your nose and he sighed tiredly, letting himself slide down until his butt touched the floor. 

“Why do I even try?...” he mumbled to himself looking down at the shark that you gave him. 

You sighed as well, trying to shake off the nasty feeling that calling himself a ‘nice, sensitive and easy going guy’ left you, and you walked over to his side. 

“Well… to be honest you’re not very good at flirting.”  You said taking a seat on the ground next to him, “I mean, the first time I met you and you started flirting with me, I thought you were really annoying. I told you, I just said I’d go on a date with you for you to leave me alone.” 

He glanced quickly at you and then looked back to the shark, taking the cigarette to his mouth and giving it a drag. 

“So maybe…” you continued talking since he didn’t say anything, “maybe the others had the same impression of you too, and that’s why… you’ve been rejected so much.” 

He removed the cigarette from his lips and let out the smoke, then he turned to look at you squinting his eyes. 

“What made you change your mind?” he asked looking quite serious, “You had already rejected me, and then suddenly a few months later you tell me that you want to have a date with me out of nowhere. Why?” 

Your jaw dropped a bit but you quickly closed it again, swallowing softly and feeling your heart racing a bit. 

“Does it matter?” you asked shrugging, hoping that you could slip out of it, “I mean, what’s important is that I did, so-“ 

“It matters to me.” He interrupted you nodding and looking at you deeply, “Why?” 

You stared at him for a bit, feeling your face and your body getting really hot, and you embraced the bunny more tightly looking away. 

“It was because of the kiss…” 

“The kiss?” he asked raising an eyebrow and you nodded. 

“My first kiss that _you_ stole. It… it felt…so good…” 

“It did?” Cronus asked, suddenly looking a bit cocky while smirking widely. 

You nodded again and took a deep breath, feeling hotter. 

“Yeah, I kept…I kept thinking about it for a while… At first I didn’t want to admit it, but after a while… I realized that I did like it _a lot,_ and… I wanted to feel it again.” You said timidly and gulped, hearing him chuckle next to you. 

“That’s cute.” He said smiling wider, “So you accepted to go on a date with me to feel my lips smacking yours again?” 

You felt your face extra hot and nodded, avoiding looking at him and hoping he wouldn’t ask for more details. Then you felt him moving closer to you and he kissed your cheek, sliding his lips to your ear. 

“Well, if you like my kisses so much, why do you keep me from tasting those sweet lips of yours?” he whispered into it with a deep voice and you felt the goosebumps taking over your body. 

“B-Because…” you stuttered as he nuzzled on your ear and your body shivered, “it’s our first date, i-it just doesn’t seem right…” you turned your face towards him to keep him from nuzzling on your ear, but he took that chance to grab your chin and hold it up as he pressed his lips over yours. 

You immediately escaped a moan and closed your eyes, feeling him as he started making out with you and you responded without objection, opening your mouth right away to let him slide his tongue inside of you. You heard him turn off his cigarette on the ground, and he took both hands to cup your face pulling you closer; you had to hold your bunny to make sure it wouldn’t fall off your lap. 

You enjoyed it, you enjoyed everything; the feeling, the heat, his breathing brushing your cheek, the nasty taste of his mouth… everything was somehow just _so perfect_. 

After a while you realized this was starting to turn into your fantasy and you felt a little alarmed, so you pulled away immediately while gasping for air. 

“I’m sorry.” You said for the sudden way you broke the kiss and Cronus looked at you a little startled. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked concerned and confused, and you shook your head immediately. 

“N-No! Nothing!” you said offering him a comforting smile that didn’t work. 

“Tell me…” He insisted now even looking a bit disappointed. 

“Nothing, really, I just… don’t want to let things go _too far_.” 

He raised an eyebrow at you and then shook his head a bit shrugging. 

“It was just a kiss. Who said it was going to go further than that?” 

Your face turned immediately red and you looked away to your bunny’s furry head. 

“N-No, I mean, n-no one said anything, but you know how one can get carried away…” 

He smiled again and looked at you suggestively. 

“Were _you_ getting carried away?” he asked and you felt your stomach jump a bit. 

“I-I never said I was!…” you said turning to him and trying to look serious, but by the look on his face you could tell you were failing miserably, “I-It was just…precaution.” 

“ _Precaution._ ”He repeated and you nodded, “Alright, whatever you say, babe.” 

He grabbed your chin again and gave you a soft kiss on your lips this time. 

“So…” he said moving back and taking his hand to brush your hair gently, looking into your eyes beyond your glasses, “Are you feeling a bit better now that I explained things to you?” 

“Almost…” you admitted furrowing your eyebrows a bit, “But I don’t want you bullying anyone anymore…” 

“Oh! Don’t worry. I haven’t done it ever since I started hanging out with Kankri.” He said and smiled warmly, “Kankri’s filled the space Mituna left, and that makes me happy... And like I said, I just tease his brother, but I can stop doing that too, if you want.” 

You nodded. 

“Yeah, please stop teasing Karkat. He’s not taking it very well.” 

“Alright …” he nodded as well, “but under one condition.” 

“What?”

He looked at you deeply and smiled more. 

“That you let me take you out on another date soon.” 

You smiled too and chuckled a bit, your cheeks flushing lightly. 

“Alright, deal.”


End file.
